Avalanche
by Hanako Horigome
Summary: The scariest part of living my life is realizing that every single tiny move you make, affects someone else. Every chain of events has one certain cause. Every word you speak, every step you take, can cause someone else’s world to come spiraling down.
1. Chapter 1

**ZOMG! I haven't even finished updating Kiruni High, but I've had this idea for like a YEAR now and feel like I should update it. Here goes!!!**

**All characters are in human form. Very AU, neh?**

**Avalanche**

**Prologue**

It was foggy. Then again, the most redundant sentence in the world would have to be, Forks is foggy.

…I hated the fog.

It's true, that living in a small town has its benefits. You don't have to travel sixty miles to get to the nearest Quick-E-Mart and you know pretty much everyone around. However, some people, like me, would say that these aren't benefits.

I digress. The day was depressing. It was sad, horrible- even unbearable. Worst of all, it was the day of my father's funeral.

I was only fourteen, but I hardly ever cried. Crying wasn't an option, and I had sworn long ago that I would never cry again.

I broke that promise to my self when I got the news.

I guess it wasn't all too surprising. My mom and I had been expecting this for a long time, but it was just so soon. It was too soon.

My best friend, Inuyasha, was there for me the entire way. Then again, he was my best friend. His little sister, Sango, was there too. Inuyasha stood to my left, Sango to my right. My mom wasn't there.

There had been no sign of her sense the day of my father's death.

Inuyasha, Sango, and I were all in the front row. The rain poured down harder as they lowered the cold shell of what used to be my father into the hole. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and laced his fingers between mine, squeezing it for a bit of encouragement. I looked up into his deep blue, almost violet, eyes and managed to give a sad smile. He lowered his head to mine and said, "It'll be alright, Kags, everything will turn out fine."

He had no idea how wrong he was.

**Two Years Later**

It's funny, the way you remember some days more than others. To some, life goes by in a blur, and to others, life stands out. Every passing second is imprinted into your skull like you were dragged under a printing press. For me, life was both. Some moments I didn't notice anything; I was off in my own world. Other moments, I noticed every detail that you could imagine. I knew what the reason was, and it disturbed me.

I was walking home from school- again. I was alone, which wasn't unusual. Lately it had seemed like I was always alone. The light rain felt good against my pail skin as I listened to the soft thump of my boots against the wet sidewalk. My boots squished against the ground and splashed mud everywhere. My thoughts were wandering. It was one of those blurry days again.

Of course, the reason for this blur wasn't the usual reason. The reason for the blur today was my outrageous anger towards the man that I was forced to call father.

I told you about my biological dad. He died when I was fourteen. I couldn't have asked for any better dad than that. This father (I call him Naraku. I don't give him enough respect to call him father. Then again, why give respect when you don't receive it?) I speak of right now, is my mom's drug dealer.

I was mad. I was more than mad; I was outraged. They say that there's a murderer in everyone. I had never believed this theory, but at that point of time, it sounded all too true.

I wanted to strangle him. Not in the hypothetical way. You know, the way you get when your mom embarrasses you in front of your friends (I knew this feeling all too well) or when some random guy unplugs your lap top when you were trying to finish an English project and he says that you "didn't need it". No. This was a much more real type of fury that I had never experienced before. The only word I could use to describe it was hate.

I reached my house. It sat at the top of a hill with many steps leading up to it, almost like a shrine. What an oxymoron. I grew up in a place that, on the outside, looked like a shrine and on the inside looked like that fiery pit underground itself. I felt ashamed.

I walked up the steps. Each step I took mimicked the bad mood that I was in. I stormed into the house with a look on my face that said, "Talk to me and you die.

When I got inside of my house I dropped my heavy dark blue back pack onto the floor in the foyer and began to run up the steps when my name was called.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" I knew that voice. I sighed in annoyance and slow walked down the stairs.

"Yes, Daddy dearest?" I asked with sweet sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Where have you been? It's five o' clock!" He screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Father, school ends at 4:30 and I walk home, and last time I checked, I don't have the speed of a gazelle, so it takes me about, oh I don't know, thirty minutes to get home," I answered.

He looked at me incredulously. I crossed my arms and put all of my weight on my left leg. "Are you done speculating me, or do I need to stand here in front of you for another hour?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Leave."

"Gladly," I replied. I ran upstairs into my room.

I was glad to be in the sanctuary of my room. My bed wasn't huge, but I still loved it. I had an old guitar that used to belong to my (real) Dad nestled in the far right corner, and right across from my bed was a computer and my desk with homework and books piled on top. I wasn't a straight "A" student, but then again, who was during high school?

My room was white. It was plain and pail, just like me. I'm not very tall, only five foot four, and I'm hardly a beauty that someone would die for. Kagome Nazuna Higurashi, that's me. My dark brown eyes reminded me of mud, and my hair reminded me of midnight. It was almost so black that when you turned to lights off, I looked like I was bald. (Minus the fact that you could still see my bangs.)

Mind you, just because I'm not beautiful doesn't mean I'm ugly. I'm just€¦ normal. There wasn't, isn't, and probably never will be anything special about me or at least that's what I thought then.

So, I bet you're wondering where I'm going with this. Who wouldn't be, I babble on so much, sometimes I even confuse myself. (Sometimes is an understatement.) The truth is this story isn't even about me. I'm not that narcissistic. (If you want narcissistic, talk to my best friend, Inuyasha's, brother. He'll have a lot to say about himself.)

I walked over to my window to stair out at the house next door. It was his house. I met them when I was four- Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. They stopped by to say hello. When I saw him it stopped my heart. Not literally of course, if it did, I'd probably be dead.

He had the prettiest eyes that I'd ever seen. I still remember how I felt when I saw him. He had short dark hair, and the deepest blue eyes.

His sister and I hit it off immediately. She had crystal blue eyes and her skin was a light brown color. Her dark hair flowed all the way down her back.

I slowly stood up from my place on my bed and began to walk out of the room when I heard a knock at the door. "I got it!" I screamed down the stairs to Naraku; I already knew who it was.

I opened the door so fast that I felt the wind on my face. "Hey Inu," I said with a grin on my face.

My six foot two best friend looked down at me with a smile. I hate the fact that he was taller than me. "Hey Kags, how's it going?" he asked.

I groaned. "How do you think it's going?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from each word.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at me. "The same as always, I guess. Naraku got you under the ropes again?" He asked.

I closed the door behind him as he walked in. "Do you even have to ask?" I replied.

He shook his head and followed me upstairs. His dark hair shaped his head well, and his eyes looked like they could see into my soul. Bad ump Bad ump. I blushed when I heard the sound of my heart beat.

When we got to the top of the stairs I was about to turn the corner into my room when Inuyasha stopped me. "What is it kid?" I asked him while paying more attention to his hold on my wrist than the worried look on his face. I hated it when he gave me that look. It broke my heart.

"It's Sango," He murmured.

I frowned. "What about her?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's just…nothing," he trailed off.

He looked hesitant. I sighed and sat down on the stairs while pulling my hair back behind my ears. I mentally smacked myself from preening for him, when he knew just as well as I did that my body language was giving him "I LOVE YOU" signals. However, I knew that he was too distracted to notice my blush.

He shook his head and put on a forced smile. "Never mind, let's talk about something else. How was your day Kagome?" he began.

"What?" No! "You can't do that!" I cried.

"Do what?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that! You just did it! You led me on to a subject and trailed off as if you never said anything at all!

Inuyasha smirked. "I didn't say anything," he said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"I hate to break it to you kid, but you're not a Jedi knight," I said sarcastically.

"Aw, shoot, and that was my life long dream, too," He groaned.

I punched his arm. "No Inu, but seriously, tell m-" I said. The sound of his cell phone vibrating stopped me mid-sentence. "Is your butt vibrating, Inuyasha?" I asked. He glared at me and then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

I rested my head on my hand, while putting my elbow on my thigh.

"Yeah... okay... Sure, don't worry, we'll be there in just a second," he cooed into the phone. I could faintly hear the frantic sounds of a woman on the other line. Jason hung up the phone and look at me with the same worried look that I hated.

"It's nothing. I've gotta go," he said.

I stared at him. "Oh… okay. I'll see you later, then?" I asked. I mentally smacked myself in the face. Way to NOT sound desperate Kagome. Somebody shoot me.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'll talk to you later," he said I as he walked out of my front door.

I sighed and hopelessly ran up into my room again.

I was a disgrace. Every time I even glanced at Inuyasha my face screamed TOMATOE, if that makes any sense…. I was stupid. Most of all I hated being embarrassed, and I especially hated embarrassing myself.

My mom was never home, and if she was home she was high off of something or passed out on the couch. My "father" was drunk most of the time. I tried to avoid him at all costs, just to make sure that I didn't get screamed at again for making a bad grade or getting home ten minutes late. Obviously he hadn't realized that he was the reason I was always ten minutes late. He was the reason I never wanted to be around. He was the reason I wanted to run away.

I'd always wanted to run away. Then more than ever.

The only thing that ever made me feel better was Inuyasha. He was my light- my hope for every day. If something had ever broken that friendship, I don't know what I would've done.

My only other escape was…

I looked over at a pair of scissors that lay on my desk. Rusty and old, they were sharper than any other tool I'd ever used to inflict pain upon myself…. I can't remember the day that I started cutting. The only thing that I could remember was the feeling that I had when it made all of the other pain slip away.

Drift away…

And end chapter 1!

How'd you like that????

So review as necessary! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Wahwahawahwahwah! Okay you guys, just so you know, in the first chapter if you ever saw someone named Jason or Melanie Or Avalanche… yeah, those are (in the same order) Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. I'm just such a spazz that I totally forgot some of em. Hahaha.

This story will most likely change POVs every chapter. It's necessary to get the actual storyline.

Hope you enjoy the second chapter!!!

Chapter 2

Sango

_Isn't it sad, how you can be in denial for almost half of your life, and then suddenly realize that most of your existence on this tiny earth was useless? The scariest part of living my life is realizing that every single tiny move you make, affects someone else. Every chain of events has one certain cause. Every word you speak, every step you take, can cause someone else's world to come spiraling down._

_Like an Avalanche._

_And like an Avalanche, I was the cold hard shell of what used to be beautiful: pale in complexion- a natural beauty. Deadly and ready to fall apart at any second._

_I was dangerous. I was a disaster. _

2222

I stared into my bathroom mirror at a face that I couldn't stand to look at. I was ugly. I was someone that didn't deserve to be alive. I didn't deserve to exist. All who surrounded me didn't deserve the misery that I seemed to cause.

I pulled back the skin on my face to see what it would look like a little tighter. Fewer wrinkles would make me prettier… right?

Right.

I walked out of my small bathroom and straight into my room. It was sea foam green with light blue vertical stripes all around. My desk was at my wall and straight across from that was my bed. Stacked on my desk were magazines-magazines that held pictures of beautiful, gorgeous women. Every single one of those magazines held pictures of women that I wished _I_ could be.

There was a knock at the door. I gathered all of my magazines and shoved them into the middle drawer of my desk and rushed to open the door.

"Hey, Sango," my older brother Sesshomaru said.

"Um…hey, Sess, what's up?" I asked- not that I really cared. I was actually looking over his shoulder to see if his friend (Miroku) was there… or rather that he wasn't.

My brother Sesshomaru and I don't have a very good relationship. He's conceited and obnoxious and all that is wrong with the world. Not that I'm any better…

Sesshomaru is the eldest. Inuyasha is the middle child, and, of course, I'm the youngest. Is there anything else that I need to add to show you how pitiful my life is?

"Nothing's up. I was just wondering if you could stay in your room for the rest of the night, my friends and I are going to take the living room. So… if you would…," he trailed off.

"Oh, wow, the great Sesshomaru, actually asking my permission! Isn't this a first?" It was a statement more than a question. Sesshomaru was never one to pussy foot around subjects.

"Asking permission? Oh, my dear don't get me wrong, I was just using a sincere tone with you. Now, either stay in your room, or leave the house. One or the other," he said.

I wasn't shocked. This was how it was every time he and his little friends hung out together. I usually hid in my room and waited for Inuyasha to sneak out and come back with a (most likely) pissed off Kagome.

I rolled my eyes at my idiotic sibling. "Big brother, why ever would you think that I would leave my lonely nest. Why, it's so boring, I'll surely NEVER leave!" I said as I crossed my arms. Sesshomaru leaned against the doorframe.

"So, we have an understanding then?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in his face.

2222

Sweat trickled down my face as I stirred in my sleep. It was happening again, the same dream. Rather- the same nightmare…

_I sat in the alleyway crying to myself, mascara running down my cheeks. My make up was smeared everywhere, my hair was disarrayed. My clothes were strewn and messed up…_

_The words that left the man's mouth were still fresh in my mind._

"_Ugly! Fat cow! I can't believe I even thought about screwin' you. I don't know who's worse- me or you?!" he laughed as he turned away._

_I sat there and sobbed to myself._

_I was ugly._

_I was fat._

_The only guy that had ever liked me agreed completely. _

_I let out a distressed cry and dug my head further into my knees as rain silently fell around me._

I woke up with a start. My hair was plastered to my face, and my breathing was coming in ragged heaves. I looked to my bathroom door. It was true… I was hideous. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I wasn't sick.

Throwing up isn't a crime…

And as I washed my mouth out and looked at myself in the mirror, I could feel the weight that I had gained flowing away…

2222

END CHAPTER TWO! AHAHAHAHA!!!! So guyssss, Sango's got some problems, neh? Oooooer and you won't believe what happens in the next chapter.

I apoplogize if this was a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else for her to explain. Don't worry though, I've got many more plans for our dear, demented friends. ;

Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

SoooOOOoooo Guys

I'm just chillin right now, listenin to some good old MCR! Just decided to post a chapter becauseeee Inuyasha seems like he'd want me to post a chapter while playing this song. Yes. I talk to my characters.

So welcome to AVALANCHE chapter THREE! (Once again changing POVs. Just so you're not confused.)

Chapter 3

Inuyasha

It was a day like any other. Foggy, rainy, and D-U-L-L dull. It was around five in the afternoon, and daylight was already slipping away. I was walking around in town with a small frown on my face.

When I was at Kagome's house… it was strange. The phone call that I got was from an old friend of mine, and a certainly new friend of Kagome's. Or should I say new _boy_friend. That's right. Kagome Higurashi- MY BEST FRIEND was going out with _Kouga._

Of all people in the world, I didn't expect her to go out with him- especially because he's one of the girliest looking men on the face of the earth.

Well, him and my older brother- Sesshomaru. They both hold slots one and two on that scale.

I haven't decided who one is.

I was strolling down main street (how cliché) when I noticed that the fog today was strangely… heavier. The feeling that it was giving me wasn't good. There was something wrong about it. I (don't kill me) had a bad feeling.

My shoes were squishing in the puddles of water. Every step I took left me with a sinking feeling in my gut. It was like I was heading towards my demise.

It was as if something or someone was waiting for me at that exact moment.

_CLANK!_

I turned around to see nothing behind me, my black hair swishing in the wind.

Nothing.

I couldn't help but laugh at my paranoia. I carried on with my walk to Kouga's house when I heard the noise again. This time, it was accompanied by a whisper. "Hey, kid...," the voice said.

Needless to say I was a bit scared. ONLY a bit. I'm not a coward after all.

"Who's there?" I asked. I couldn't recognize the voice, but something told me that I knew it from somewhere.

"Chill out kid. You look kind of stressed… I was just going to offer you a bit of help for your problems. After all, you look like you've been walking for a while," the voice said. A dark figure crept out from a dark alley, a small smile planted on its face.

I frowned. I didn't know anything about this man, but I knew that whatever he was hinting at didn't sound good. "What do you mean 'help'?" I asked incredulously.

The figure, apparently a man, smiled wider.

"Here," he said, handing me a small bag of white powder. "The first one's free, next time- and, believe me- there WILL be a next time- you'll have to pay me double," he smiled and walked away.

I watched him walk away with the frown permanently on my face. Didn't that idiot know that free times two is still free? Whatever, I didn't argue with him. It was his own stupidity that would get him in trouble.

Little did I know that mine would get me in the same place…

I stuffed the small bag into my jacket pocket and headed home. Kouga could wait until another day. After all, I had to see just how good this mans "help" was.

OOO

OOO

OOO

OOO

Whee that ends chapter three. It kind of makes me mad though, considering that I'm a tard face and only write one scene per chapter. They're just so friggin short! That's only right now, though- DON'T WORRY! This is only the beginning. Just wait until I reek havoc with Kouga, Miroku, and SESSHOMARU!!

After introducing the characters and their problems… the fun really begins.


	4. Chapter 4

Soo letting you guys know that I wrote last chapter and this chapter consecutively. I'm guessing that the reviews or thoughts are something around the lines of "KAGOME GOING OUT WITH KOUGA?! I THOUGHT SHE LIKED INUYASHA!!"

Hey. I can't help what my fingers want. Lol. You'll see what's coming up next though. Just you watch. I bet you'll love it just as much as I do.

Chapter 4

Kouga

Mirrors. They're everywhere. I look at myself in a mirror and I see things that I wish I didn't have to see. I see a person who is more confused than any other person in the world. I see someone who is scared. I see me.

The strange thing is… I can't tell who "me" is.

A boy… a girl?

I see confusion.

I bet you're laughing out loud. You are, aren't you? I would be too if I saw someone in my position. If I was sitting in you seat. If I was the onlooker and you were the confused teenager. You don't have any idea.

If there is one thing I know, it's that my girlfriend, Kagome Higuarshi, is the most wonderful person on earth. She's beautiful and smart and funny and… sometimes I'm slightly jealous of her.

She knows what she wants to do.

She wants to leave. She wants to get out of Forks, Washington, and move on to some sunnier place. She wants to leave for good. That's the only thing about her that I'm jealous of. I have prettier eyes, longer hair, and a nicer bone structure…. She just has the womanly curves and the girlish voice and the guys falling all over her and the--- DAMN IT!

I am not gay. I am not gay. I am NOT gay.

I was sitting in my room. I had just called an old friend, Inuyasha, over to help me with a science project. It was around seven now. I called him at 4:30.

Jerk face.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. My bathroom mirror always lied to me. It always convinced me that I was something that I'm not. It always said to me, "You shouldn't be there. You shouldn't be in that body. That's not the real you..."

Of course, I never believed it.

I was one of the most popular guys at school. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, and I were extremely tight. Miroku was one of my best friends too. What did I have to be envious of?

If anything, people should be envious of me.

And they were.

But something left me with an aching feeling, like I was missing something.

I continued to stare at myself in the mirror. I could see things that many other people couldn't see. Suddenly, I realized that more than anyone else right now, I needed to talk to Kagome.

We had a few things to straighten out.

Well, another chapter completed. Short once again. Only two more short ones to go.

Bet you guys weren't expecting that- now were you? Ahahaaaa. It'd be nice if you guys reviewed, then I'd update.


End file.
